Antenna systems of various types used with tracking systems for steering missiles or the like are well known. One type used for such purpose is the broad side antenna array system. However, the broadside antenna array requires a multitude of radiating elements and a complexity of feed networks which has the disadvantage of suffering in efficiency due to the losses associated therewith. Another significant disadvantage to the aforementioned antenna array system is the size required for the array aperture for a predetermined pattern directivity (gain).
Therefore, a need exists for an antenna system to minimize the number of radiating elements and feed network circuits in order to reduce both the size of the antenna array aperture and production costs without reducing the antenna efficiency.